


[Podfic] Measuring Damage With the Fujita Scale

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Storms, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6506134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John goes back into town, into the storm, and Sherlock realises he forgot to say, “I just want to be alone <em>with you.</em>”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Measuring Damage With the Fujita Scale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teahigh (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Measuring Damage With the Fujita Scale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/866792) by [teahigh (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/teahigh). 



 

Length: 32:30

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/8jpv5cweluz5lqs/Measuring+Damage+With+the+Fujita+Scale+by+teahigh.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/34vivsm48gccraa/Measuring+Damage+With+the+Fujita+Scale+by+teahigh.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/measuring-damage-with-the-fujita-scale-by-teahigh))  
  
Pre/Post Music - [Blown Away (acoustic cover by Izzy Wicks)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EPCfoMaKkGk) \- Carrie Underwood


End file.
